


Breakfast in Bed

by MakutaMatata



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: Sonic wakes up alone in Amy's bed. What happened the night before? (Nothing bad, don't worry). One shot.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Breakfast in Bed

Sonic the Hedgehog's eyelids flicked open with a start. 

The first thing to hit him was confusion. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was exceptionally cozy. Judging from his position and the soft blanket covering him, he deduced that he was in the comfiest bed he'd ever slept in. The question was: where? 

He tried to recall the events of the night before. There was a long and grueling battle with Eggman, he remembered. But that ended. Afterwards, he met up with a very special person, and…

Without lifting his head from the pillow, he glanced around the room. The walls were hot pink, it was remarkably neat, cutsey stuffed animals and art supplies lined all the shelves, and most telling of all were the pictures of him and the certain special someone from last night together. 

He had never been there before, but he could instantly tell the room belonged to Amy Rose. 

Sonic had been to Amy's house many times, but for some reason she always blocked access to her bedroom. Sonic had no idea why, since it was exactly what he envisioned it to be. 

The blue hedgehog pulled himself upright. It was then that he realized how remarkably rested he felt. He hadn't slept this well in weeks! 

_I wonder…_ Sonic thought, slowly turning his head. He let out a sigh when he saw that Amy was not asleep next to him. 

A small part of him couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

Amy's bedroom door hung open, and the smell of food wafted in from the kitchen. The mystery of what had happened last night was instantly erased from Sonic's mind when he smelled what he knew to be Amy's delicious cooking. Suddenly, he wasn't too worried what what he and Amy may have done. 

As if on cue, Amy's pink head popped around the doorway. The instant she laid eyes on Sonic, a bright grin spread across her face. 

"Oh, Sonic!" she cried. "You're awake!" 

"Amy…" Sonic said. He couldn't help but wonder why he had woken up in Amy's bed. Did Amy try to do something funny? Nah, Sonic knew her well enough to know she would never do anything like that. Maybe he did something more forward than usual? He couldn't remember. 

"What happened last night?" Sonic asked. He had a feeling it was nothing bad, but he needed to confirm for certain. Seeing Amy's grin showing no signs of abating, he continued. 

"We didn't…" he gestured between himself and Amy and at the bed. 

Amy simply giggled. "Oh Sonic, don't be silly. You should know that I'd never do anything like that without your consent."

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. The question still remained, though: what happened last night? 

Seeing the apparent confusion etched across Sonic's face, Amy continued. 

"We fought Eggman with Tails and Blaze yesterday, remember? You did most of the work, though, so you were pretty exhausted."

The events came flooding back to Sonic. If he recalled correctly, he had agreed to… 

"A date!" exclaimed Amy, as if finishing his thought. Her outburst was perfectly timed, which Sonic thought was a little odd. 

Amy continued excitedly, bounding into the room and sitting down next to Sonic on the edge of her bed. "You agreed to go on a date with me afterwards. You're such a gentleman, Sonic. Even though you were exhausted and all beaten up, you still decided to humor little old me."

She sighed, absolutely smitten. Sonic smirked. He loved it when she did that. 

"Anyway, we wanted to do something relaxing," she said, "so we decided to come back here and watch a movie together." 

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, the movie! I, um, don't remember any of it."

"That's because you fell asleep five minutes in," Amy replied flatly. 

"Oh," Sonic groaned. Amy was probably upset with him for ruining their date. 

"Sorry, Ames," he said, falling backwards onto the pillow with his arms outstretched. 

If Sonic expected her to be mad, he was sorely mistaken. She smiled at him gently. 

"Don't be sorry, my love," she cooed, gingerly placing her hand atop his. "You were exhausted, and I understand that. The fact that you still agreed to spend time with me even though you were so tired… That means so much to me. Words can't even describe it."

Sonic pulled himself upright again as if he was doing a sit-up. The relief was evident on his face.

"Hey, it's not like I did it reluctantly or anything," he said, sheepishly looking away and scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to hang out with you too."

Amy blushed beat red, an expression of surprise creeping onto her face. Sonic smiled gently once again. 

"But um," Sonic asked, "how did I end up in your bed?" 

"I wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as could be, Sonic," replied Amy. "So I carried you here."

Sonic seemed taken aback. "You carried me?" 

"Of course I carried you," Amy replied, slightly annoyed. "What, you think I'm not strong enough to lift you? You are _such_ a lightweight."

Sonic chuckled nervously. That was exactly what he thought. This girl never failed to impress him. Then again, Amy was right. He is pretty light, and Amy is unnaturally strong too. He wasn't sure why he expected anything different. 

Another thought hit him. 

"Wait," he said, glancing at the empty spot next to him on the bed. "Did you…?" 

Amy gaze turned slightly downcast. "Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to lie close to you and hold you all night long. But like I said earlier, Sonic, I wouldn't do anything like that unless you're comfortable with it. A hug is one thing but…"

Amy trailed off. She noticed the disappointment in Sonic's eyes, despite the fact that he thought he was successfully hiding it. She was taken aback, and her heart started hammering in her chest. Maybe, just maybe… 

"Did… you want me to?" she hesitantly asked, hoping for the answer she so desperately wanted to hear. 

She was well aware of the fact that he secretly loved her just as much as she loved him, but there was always a small part of her that wasn't so sure. She just wished he'd stop beating around the bush and be direct for once. 

Sonic's eyes widened when he was put on the spot so suddenly. "Uh, well, you see, erm, I was, uh, its, you know, uhh…" 

Amy wasn't sure what she expected. Dealing with him could be so frustrating sometimes. 

"You know what, forget I asked," Amy said flatly. 

Sonic felt his heart drop when he saw the frustration etched onto her face. There was very little the blue hedgehog couldn't do, and almost nothing that wasn't easy for him. Being honest with Amy was not one of those things. Neither of them could fathom why. But the fact that he didn't say no outright instilled a warm hope inside her that threatened to burst out of her chest. Sometimes, his awkward stuttering was just enough. 

Amy giggled once again. Whether this was genuine, or if she was just trying to make him feel better, Sonic was not certain. One thing was for sure: her smile never failed to make his anxieties melt away. 

"Breakfast is almost ready, you big dork," continued Amy, gently poking his nose. This got him excited. 

"Ooh!" he exclaimed, perking up. "What are we having?" 

Sonic made to get out of bed, but Amy placed her hand on his chest to stop him. 

"You'll see," she replied with a flirtatious wink. “You stay in bed. I’m not passing up the opportunity to make breakfast in bed for my Sonic!”

Sonic cleared his throat. “Hey, you should be the one relaxing, Ames. Allow me.”

He moved to get up, but Amy shoved him back into bed once again.

“It’s pretty much done, remember?” she said. “Besides, I’ve had nightmares about your cooking ever since that one time.”

She shuddered as she recalled the time Sonic tried to make an omelette. How could he mess up so badly making something so simple?

Without waiting for Sonic to respond, she turned and skipped out of the bedroom. 

Sonic exhaled deeply and leaned back against the headboard. Sonic was never the type of person to get lost in his own thoughts. He usually thought about freedom and adventure, and only kept his mind on the present. Right then, though, the only thing on his mind was Amy Rose. 

He was really glad that none of his other friends couldn’t see him right now. Things were much less intimate between Amy and himself when they were in public together. 

Amy returned relatively quickly. In each hand she held a tray chalk full of delectable breakfast food. Before Sonic knew it, he was drooling at the smell alone. 

The pink hedgehog set one tray down on Sonic’s lap, and then hopped into the empty spot in bed right next to him and put her own tray on her lap.

“It’s your favorite,” Amy told him, gesturing to the sunny side up eggs on his plate. “Well, besides chili dogs, of course.”

Sonic had no idea how Amy knew what his favorite breakfast was. Had he told her before? Or did she just know that much about him on her own? Either way, Sonic was ready to chow down. 

But it wouldn’t be a complete breakfast without some lighthearted humor from Sonic. 

“Ya know, Amy, we probably shouldn’t eat these,” Sonic said as seriously as he could. Amy turned to him, confused. 

Sonic lowered his voice, trying as hard as he could to repress a smile. “Knuckles hatched from an egg, remember? We don’t wanna be insensitive.”

Amy smiled mischievously and leaned sideways to whisper into Sonic’s ear. “Actually, these were Knuckles’ long lost cousins.”

Sonic gasped dramatically. “Amy! How can we ever face Knuckles now?”

The two of them burst into laughter. 

Once the laughter died down, the two hedgehogs found themselves gazing deeply into one another’s eyes. Sonic couldn’t help but think that this was much easier than trying to have a traditional romantic moment with Amy. Mushy emotional stuff was never his thing. Maybe he’d been thinking about romance all wrong. If this was what being with Amy would be like all the time, then maybe spending his life with her wouldn’t be that bad. In fact, he loved it, and he loved her too. 

Of course, Amy knew this already. She really wanted a storybook romance with him where she would get swept away by a strong, stoic version of Sonic, but joking around and having breakfast in bed with the lighthearted, dorky hero Sonic was just as good. It may have been even better. 

“Say, Ames,” Sonic said, his mouth still full of egg. 

“Hm?” replied Amy. 

Sonic thought for a moment about what he wanted to say. 

“I’m really sorry about last night, falling asleep on ya and all.”

Once again, Amy smiled gently at him. She could sense how guilty he felt about it. 

“Sonic, I already told you, it’s okay. This is better than any movie night date ever could have been.”

The blue hedgehog shoved the last of his egg into his mouth and took a swig of his orange juice, which had miraculously not spilled. 

“Wait, this is a date?” he asked. 

Amy was exasperated that it took him this long to get it. 

“This isn’t very date-like, is it?” commented Sonic. “Aren’t dates supposed to be like, candle lit dinners, going to the movies, and other romantic stuff like that?”

“Anything can be a date, Sonic,” Amy replied. “We could go for a jog together and call it a date if we wanted to. Any time I spend with you is time I’ll treasure forever, and I’ll love you no matter what we’re doing.”

Sonic paused for a moment. Even the fastest thing alive needed to stop and think sometimes. 

Here Amy was, being forward with her romantic feelings. This was more along the lines of what he expected from a date. For some reason, though, he didn’t feel as uncomfortable with it this time. 

Sonic smirked at Amy. He put his tray aside and turned to her. 

“In that case, what do ya say we do something tonight?” Sonic cheerfully suggested. “That jogging idea of yours sounds like a lot of fun, actually.”

Amy could barely contain her excitement. After all this time, all the heartbreak and lonely nights, all the times Amy had chased him down, Sonic had finally asked her on a date. It took a moment for it to hit her. If she hadn’t heard it with her own ears, she would never have believed it. 

Her disbelief must have been reflected on her face, because Sonic chuckled. “What’s wrong? Is it really that unbelievable?”

“I-I-I’m just…” Amy stuttered. 

Sonic placed his hand on top of Amy’s. She blushed a beat red. How did it never occur to her that Sonic would be more comfortable and open with his feelings when he didn’t feel backed into a corner? She chided herself for not realizing sooner that a casual hangout date would go much better than trying to get him to do ordinary romantic stuff. After all, Sonic the Hedgehog was far from ordinary. If Amy’s heart could have burst out of her chest, it would have. 

“So, what do you say?” Sonic asked again. “Tonight at, let’s say 6pm? Work for you?”

Still gawking at Sonic, Amy simply nodded. It was the most she could muster. 

Sonic winked. “It’s a date, then.”

Amy shook her head, as if to bring her back to her senses. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. 

“Maybe we can actually watch that movie from last night once we’re done,” she suggested. “After a certain _someone_ fell asleep, I didn’t have a chance to actually watch it.”

A smirk crawled back onto Sonic’s face. “No guarantees I won’t fall asleep again. Sleeping is one of the things I do best.”

“If you're gonna spend the night, I’d bring some overnight stuff like a toothbrush if I were you,” replied Amy. 

Sonic pretended to be confused. “A… toothbrush? What’s that? I’ve never heard of it.”

Amy elbowed him in the side. “Very funny, Sonic. Keep talking like that and you’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Alone.”

Amy grinned slyly. She felt it was blatantly obvious what she was insinuating, but Sonic didn’t react at all. He simply didn’t get it. Typical. 

“By which I mean you can sleep in here with me tonight,” Amy continued sheepishly. “Err, only if you feel comfortable doing to, of course.”

Sonic’s cheeks blushed red, but he quickly caught himself. He smirked provocatively at her. Amy knew he was just being his usual smug, teasing self, but this time there was something else in there when he spoke. 

“Heh, we’ll see.”

“All bets are off if you don’t brush your teeth,” Amy reminded him. 

The two of them continued to joke and laugh with each other for some time. As time passed, they simply stayed in bed and talked. Eventually, though, their perfect moment had to end. 

“I should get going,” Sonic told Amy, pulling the covers off of him. His entire body felt warm, and exposing himself to the outside air was nothing short of jarring. 

“So soon?” Amy whined. “We were having so much fun!”

Sonic turned and shot her a wink. “Sorry, Ames. I’ve got a date tonight. Gotta go get ready. You know, brush my teeth and whatnot.”

A cozy smile spread across the pink hedgehog’s face. He was right, they had all the time in the world. After all, this was just the beginning of something wonderful that the two of them would share together. 


End file.
